Just Four Questions
by Lillya Hozikawa
Summary: Drabble. Hanya empat pertanyaan dan setelah itu aku akan tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. NaruSasu! RnR, please? :D


_**Just Four Questions, A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-Sensei atau Uchiha Sasuke? #Bletak!**_

_**Pairing: NaruSasu! XD**_

_**Genre: Kagak tahuuu… #JDERR**_

_**Summary: Drabble. Hanya empat pertanyaan dan setelah itu aku akan tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Warning: Boys Love!**_

…xXx…

"Ne, 'Suke…"

"Hn."

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"HENTIKAN 'HN' MENYEBALKAN ITU!"

"Hn."

…xXx…

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang—entah sengaja atau tidak—berantakan. Ia menyesap _Earl Grey_ dari cangkir porselen di tangannya dengan perlahan. Matanya memandang ke halaman rumahnya yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon besar. Layaknya hutan, mungkin? Itulah kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

"Hn," balas pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sebaya dengan si _blondie_. Ne, mungkin itu bukan balasan. Karena satu kata dua huruf yang sangat singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas tersebut tak dapat diartikan oleh sembarang orang.

"Jawab dengan jujur, ya, _Teme!_" tuntut pemuda—yang singkatnya—bernama Namikaze Naruto kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Dan lagi hanya dibalas dengan kata keramat berbunyi…

"Hn."

"Ne, 'Suke. Bila suatu saat nanti aku berpaling—istilah sadisnya berselingkuh—darimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto tetap dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke yang duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca buku bersampul hitam yang tebalnya membuat _Author_ menganga (halah!).

"Terserah kau…" gumam Sasuke dengan datar. Naruto yang begitu mencintai dan menyayangi pemuda _raven_ tersebut menganga. Namun ia mendengar sang Uchiha bungsu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "…tetapi aku akan menghajarmu karena ketidaksetiaanmu."

Mendengarnya, perasaan pemilik bola mata _sapphire_ tersebut bercampur aduk. Senang, sekaligus ngeri.

"Lalu, _Teme_…_"_

"Hn?" sahut—baca: gumam—Sasuke tak jelas.

"Jika aku berjalan dengan seorang gadis cantik seperti _Sakura-chan_…" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sesaat karena merasakan tatapan dingin menusuk di tengkuknya. "…b-bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pewaris tunggal seluruh kekayaan keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut merasakan intensitas _death glare_ sang '_Teme_' menurun. 'Cemburu, eh?' batin Naruto.

"Tak masalah," jawab Sasuka datar.

'Lho?' Jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan—tepatnya harapan—seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Namun aku akan mematahkan kakimu agar kau tak bisa berjalan dengan gadis cantik lainnya," lanjut Sasuke. Dan kalimat itu membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin.

'Kami, betapa sadisnya kekasihku ini,' ratap Naruto dalam hati. Kembali ia menyesap isi cangkirnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Lanjut, _Teme_…" ujarnya dengan nada sesantai yang ia bisa.

Dan lagi, jawaban yang diterimanya hanyalah, "Hn."

"Bila aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis manis seperti _Hinata-chan_, apa pendapatmu?" tanya Naruto, kini tak memotong pertanyaannya seperti yang lalu. Dan ia sudah menerima death glare terbaik milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun…

1… 2… 3…

Tak ada apa-apa.

"Ne, 'Suke?" Naruto ingin memastikan kalau sang kekasih masih di ruangan ini dan mendengarkan dirinya.

"Hn. Tak 'papa…" jawab Sasuke lagi. Keadaan hening sesaat, lalu Sasuke berkata kembali, "Bila kau dapat bahagia dengan Hyuuga Hinata ataupun gadis lainnya, itu tak masalah. Bahagiamu adalah hidupku."

Tercengang, seperti itulah keadaan Naruto saat ini. Selain begitu panjangnya kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersebut, tetapi juga akibat makna dari kalimat tersebut.

Naruto menutup mulutnya yang tanpa ia sadari terbuka karena terkejut. Meneguk habis _Earl Grey_ miliknya dan maletakkan cangkir porselen tersebut di kusen jendela bercat putih pucat.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya—"

"Stop, _Dobe_!" perintah Sasuke, namun Naruto seakan tak mendengarkan peringatan sang Uchiha.

"—Bagaimana bila aku harus meninggalkanmu karena kematian yang begitu cepat menghampiriku?" tanya pemilik surai keemasan tersebut. Ia tersenyum sedikit masam, entah karena apa.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kembali, masih tidak menampilkan wajahnya kepada pemuda _stoic_ itu. Jemarinya yang lentik mengetuk-ngetuk di permukaan kusen jendela.

"Aku tak peduli," balas Uchiha Sasuke.

"HAAA?"

Kini Naruto sudah berbalik badan. 'Ja-jadi…'

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu berukuran besar di ruang kerja seorang Namikaze Naruto. Menghindari bertemu pandang dengan sang maniak ramen itu.

"Aku tak peduli… Asal kau setia menunggu sampai aku menyusulmu," jelas Sasuke.

Perkataan tersebut membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Ia berjalan menuju sofa dimana Sasuke duduk, namun pemilik rambut dengan_ style_ melawan arah grafitasi tersebut berseru.

"Berhenti, _Dobe_!"

Naruto tak menghiraukan seruan barusan. Ia duduk di samping kakasihnya dan membalik tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengannya. "Oh, karena itu…"

"…"

"Kau bertambah manis dengan pipi merona merah begitu," goda Naruto. Ia mencolek pipi Sasuke dan…

"ENYAH KAU, BAKA!"

…xXx…

_Fin_

…xXx…

A/N: Singkat bener, yak? -.-a

Lils menemukan satu kesenangan baru: membuat drabble. Alasannya karena gak harus apdet lagi. XD

#PLAKK

Oke. Segala opini, kritik, saran, cacian, dll akan diterima daku dengan ikhlas (halah!).

…xXx…

_Mind to Review or Con-Crit?_ :D


End file.
